Betrayal
by darkphantom4
Summary: Betrayal Between Friends Lead To One Man's Death
1. Betrayal

****

Betrayal

Danny sat in the living room watching cartoons on the big screen. It was 8 in the morning and he had just awoken. He walked to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of soda and made himself a sandwich, not the healthiest of breakfast, but still, good enough. Danny began flipping through channels when he saw a news report on a building that mysteriously caught on fire. They showed the firefighters fighting off the flames and a girl yelling to her friends inside. 

"Téa?" Danny said to himself as he watched the fire spread. He called up his driver and ran to his room and changed out of clothes and ran out of the house and into the car. 

"Where to?" he said.

"Go towards the smoke, John," Danny said, pointing at the smoke that covered the sky. Danny turned on the TV and picked up the phone. 

"Pegasus? You watching the news? I think we've found the person...." Danny said into the phone. 

"We're as far as we can go," the driver said. Danny nodded and jumped out of the car. He ran through the crowd looking for the person who had caused this. Suddenly he caught sight of Bandit Keith. He felt an ice cold shiver go down his spine and through his blood. Someone powerful was here... someone or something did this. Danny quickly broke through the crowd and ran past the cops and into the building, ignoring their yells to stop him. 

"Danny?" Joey said as he burst into the building. 

"Hey! I've come to help," Danny said. Joey and Tristan were pulling on Yugi's Millennium Puzzle.

"How bout using dat odd powers of yours," Joey said.

"Can't, electrical equipment. I'll look around and try and seal off the electric stuff," Danny said, running through the blaze. Joey and Tristan picked up a metal bar and started banging on the hook and held the Millennium Puzzle onto the wall. Danny began to search around. Electrical stuff was everywhere. He ran up to the stadium and found Keith's deck.

"I might need this later on..." Danny said, pocketing it. He held his hands in the air and suddenly, bolts of electricity flew into his arms and absorbed every bit of electricity. 

"Danny! We've got it!" Joey and Tristan yelled. 

"Alright!" Danny yelled back. He quickly shot out some water and they ran out of the building. The cops helped Joey bring Yugi into the ambulance. 

"Well, now that that's over..." Joey said as the ambulance drove away. 

"Get in," Danny said, bringing them towards his car. They got in and drove off towards the hospital. They quickly got out of the car and ran into the hospital. They found out where Yugi was and quickly ran to his room. 

"Bakura?" Danny asked, seeing Bakura standing over Yugi. 

"Oh hello there, Danny. I heard about Yugi and got here as fast as I could," Bakura said. 

"Well, Joey, Tristan, and Téa will be here any second," Danny said.

"Sorry, but I cannot stay, I have to get to school," he said, walking out as everyone else walked in. Every started to sit down to wait till Yugi woke. Danny noticed a bag on the floor. He picked it up and noticed it was Bakura's bag. 

"I'll be back," Danny said to them, running after Bakura. 

"Alright," Yugi said, waking up. Everyone stood up suddenly as their unconscious friend awoke. Danny quickly ran out of the door to get Bakura his bag and to also tell him Yugi awoke. 

"Bakura!" Danny yelled, skipping as many steps as he could. When he reached the bottom, he found no one there but a doctor.

"Where you saying something?" the man said.

"Huh? Oh, no, just looking for a friend.." Danny said. 

"Where is he?" Danny thought. "He didn't get that big of a head start and I could of sworn I saw him down the stairs. Oh well, he'll probably visit the game shop afterwards." 

Danny ran back up the stairs to visit his friends, only to hear Joey and Tristan yelling at each other and finally stopping at Yugi's threat of taking away the Hospital food if they didn't stop. Danny laughed and drove everyone back.

"Pegasus? Yup, saw him a few hours ago," Danny said into the phone.

"What was he up to?" Pegasus responded.

"He was standing by Yugi."

"Probably trying to steal Yugi's like he stole mine."

"Then our fears have come true, Yami Bakura is back..."

The next day, they all met up at the Game shop. Joey was huddling over some cards in the glass cabinets. 

"I wanna get that one, Gramps," he said, pointing at a card.

"Sorry Joey, but you're tab's full," Yugi said.

"You can always buy from Future Tec." Danny said, bringing some boxes with the Future Tec. Logo on it. 

"New card's from the Company?" Yugi's grandfather asked.

"Yup, newest and some of the strongest," Danny said. "We even made some new booster packs, full of magic and trap cards."

"That's for me," Yugi said, ripping through the box. Yugi found the booster packs and ripped them open, all crappy magic. Danny laughed and open a pack of his own, reveling Raigeki, De-Spell, 2 Red Medicines, Dian Keto the Healer, Acid Trap Hole, Fissure, Change of Heart, Soul of the Pure, Remove Trap, and 2 Copy Cats. 

"Whoa, that's some nice cards you got there," Joey said looking through them. 

"Ok, so that's a discount price of 2 bucks, Gramps," Danny said, taking out all the cards and booster set. 

"I'm afraid we're running out of room since you've provided all these cards from the factory," Gramps said.

"Well, that's cause you have advanced ones that haven't come out on market yet. I'll "accidentally" let it slip on the internet that you own all these cards and the store will be empty faster than Yugi can beat a novice," Danny said. 

"Hey, I saw the Future Tec. truck outside," some boy said, walking in the store, "does that mean you have new cards?"

"Yup," Yugi said as the boy looked at all the boxes around the store. 

"Danny, this is Thomas Cavern, Thomas, this is Danny Lam, owner of Future Tec," Gramps said. 

"Hello," Danny said.

"You own Duel Monsters? And call me Tom," he said. 

"That's me," shaking hands with Tom. Tom started to look around and pulled out the little money he had. He asked for the Launcher Spider. Then he looked at the Booster Pack Full of Magic and Traps. He looked back and forth, the card, the booster pack, the card, the booster pack and then down at how much he had. Danny saw Tom's problem. Danny took the card and booster from Tom's hands and grabbed another with all monsters. 

"I've got it," Danny said, handing Gramps the money. 

"Thanks," Tom said, ripping open the booster packs. 

"So Gramps, what do you have to eat?" Danny said.

"Eat?" Joey said, sticking his head out of the boxes. 

"Uh.... I'm not sure what I have around here," Gramps said.

"Well, how bout lunch in a restaurant or something?" Danny suggested. "My treat?"

"Oh, you'll live to regret that," Joey said, running outside. They all ran out of the shop while Gramps closed it for lunch. 

"Get in, I got my license today," Danny said. They all hopped in. "Coming Tom?"

Tom smiled and nodded, getting in the car. They drove down to China Town and ate at Danny's favorite restaurant. They sat down and began to order, Joey and Tristan picking out almost 2 of everything. 

"I'll be right back," Tom said, walking to the bathroom. 

"So, what's the story about Tom?" Danny said.

"He's an orphan from the orphanage 2 blocks away," Yugi said. 

"So, what's new in Duel Monsters?" Téa asked.

"An emergence with Kiba Corp may happen soon, specially since the goons he had were fired," Danny said. "Right now, he's working on a new type of projector so that you won't have to throw the disk to play a monster."

"I'm back," Tom said, sitting back down.

"And so is the food!" Joey yelled. 

"I think we need a bigger table," Téa said, looking at the food the waiters were carrying. Danny nodded and pulled another table near Tristan and Joey's side of the table. The waiters placed the 500 pounds of food on the tables as Joey and Tristan pigged out. 

"The tip is gonna be 10 times the cost of mine," Danny said, eating away before Tristan and Joey could get to it. Tom also had a lot to eat since they aren't fed well at the orphanage. After they finished eating and going around China Town, they went back to the Card Shop and Tom went back to the orphanage. Bakura was waiting for them outside the card shop.

"Hey Bakura, you missed lunch at the restaurant," Téa said.

"Yea, even Joey and Tristan are full," Yugi said. 

"I've got your bag in the car. Wanna lift? I gotta take Téa home anyway, oh, and Tristan and Joey who fell asleep in the back are gettin a ride too," Danny said. Bakura nodded and got in. Joey was the first dropped off, then Téa, then Tristan. 

"We're almost here," Bakura said.

"Yup..." Danny said. Danny suddenly stopped the car.

"What's happening?" Bakura asked.

"Don't try and fool me, Yami... I know you have the eye and I think you should give it back," Danny said, turning around. Bakura's expressions suddenly changed. 

"Duel me..." he said. Danny nodded and they were suddenly sent to the shadow realm. Danny pulled out his deck, mixed in with Bandit Keith's. They drew their five cards. 

"New rules or old?" Danny asked.

"Old," Bakura said, placing a card face down in defense mode.

"Lucky for me, I have almost all weak cards in my Hand and that means I don't have to throw all my good cards away when I destroy your Ancient Jar," Danny said, playing Bickuribox and 2 magic cards down and attacking the Ancient Jar and sending both hands to the graveyard and drawing new cards. 

"I play Summoned Skull in attack mode and increase his attack points by 600 with Dragon Nails," Yami Bakura said, destroying Danny's card and bringing his Life Points down to 1500. 

"I play my strongest card, Perfectly Ultimate. I play Gaia Power and Forest, Increasing his attack to 4600! I then play Ring of Magnetism and Destroy your Summoned Skull!" Danny yelled. Perfectly Ultimate began to glow as the Dark shadow realm began to bloom into a beautiful forest. Then sprouted a huge tree, Gaia, Mother Earth, blessing her powers to Perfectly Ultimate, who blew a huge gust of wind and sending Summoned Skull flying.

"First I play Fissure, destroying Perfectly Ultimate, and then I play Monster Reborn and bring Perfectly Ultimate back and under my control with the increased attack of 4100 because the field is forest," Bakura said. 

"My strongest card!" Danny thought. Danny drew a card and pulled out the card he needed.

"This was brought to me by my good friend, Yugi! I play Kuriboh in attack mode and apply Multiply!" Danny yelled. 

"Curse you!" Bakura yelled. "There's nothing I can do but draw."

"Then it's my turn," Danny said drawing. "I'm gonna make the Ultimate in attack increase! I play Ryu-Ran, Salamandra, 2 Horns of the Unicorns! His attack is now 4300! RYU-RAN, ATTACK!!!" 

Ryu-Ran sent out a huge burst of flames from his horn and mouth, bringing Bakura's Life Points down to exactly 0. Suddenly, the Shadow Realm shattered as they returned back to normal. Bakura was knocked out on the back seat of the car and Danny found the Millennium Eye in Bakura's backpack and found the Millennium Ring around Bakura's neck.

"I do not need this stupid body any longer," Yami Bakura thought inside the body of the unconscious Bakura. Danny placed the Millennium Eye in his packet and threw the Millennium Ring on the passenger seat. 

"Pegasus? Got it back," Danny said.

"Good, I'll come over and pick it up later tonight," he said, hanging up. 

"Put it on!!!" Yami Bakura's voice rung inside Danny's head.

"Huh?" Danny said to himself, looking around, not recognizing the voice. Suddenly, the Millennium Ring flew into the air and the Millennium Eye came out of Danny pockets and circled around him. The Millennium Ring placed the string around Danny's neck and fell softly on his chest while the Millennium Eye landed in the middle of the Ring and stayed floating there. 

"You are mine!" Yami Bakura yelled, choking Danny and transferring his soul into Danny's. 

"What?!" Danny yelled as a black fog entered his lungs and took control of him.

"The Millennium Ring, Eye, and Crystal flowing in your blood is now mine!" Yami Bakura yelled within Danny. 

"This is my body!!" Danny yelled, struggling for control.

"What's happening? Ooooh my head," Bakura said, in his small British voice.

"Bakura, run!" Danny yelled, throwing him out of the car and picking up the phone.

"What are you doing?!" Yami Bakura yelled, struggling to get in control once again.

"Pegasus! He's back and taking----," Danny tried to say but was sent far back in his mind.

"Pegasus? Don't worry, your eye has plenty of company now. Now, for little Yugi," Yami Bakura said, back in control.

"Yami...." Pegasus said to himself. He picked up the phone and called Kaiba and Yugi, the only people who can stop Yami Bakura. 

"Now for some needed cards," Bakura said, picking up the phone and changing to Danny and calling the Future Tec Company. "Hello? I'll need some special cards for a duel..."


	2. Betrayal Chapter 2

****

Betrayal Chapter 2

Bakura grabbed the wheel and drove down to Danny's home, using Danny's memories, he easily found it. He found a briefcase of cards he had asked for. He grabbed them and shoved them in his pocket and looked around.

"Ah, nice living the good life, isn't it Danny?" Bakura said into the mirror. 

"I'd rather live in a body without a room mate!" Danny yelled back. 

"Why would I give it back? Power of the Weather and Element Gods, Power of Telekinesis, and my unique power of the Millennium Ring!"

"You will never get the Millennium Puzzle. Yugi is stronger than you think and the bond between him and Yami Yugi is unbreakable."

"We'll, see." Yami Bakura said, pulling out the Skull Red Bird and turning it to a real monster outside. A huge Red Falcon like thing came out of the card. The giant bird was holding a skull the size of a mini van. Bakura jumped into the skull and the bird flew away towards the Game Shop. The bird dropped the skull down but a second before it hit the pavement, the skull disappeared and they landed due to a little bit of wind. 

"This power does come in handy," Bakura said. Bakura blew down the door and searched everywhere for Yugi.

"My warning I gave Pegasus must have worked out," Danny said to Yami Bakura. 

"Shut up!" Bakura yelled, sending Danny deep in the subconscious mind. 

"A quick mind sweep of the area will tell me where Yugi Moto has run off to," Bakura thought, holding out the Millennium Ring. The Millennium Eye began to spin and sent out a huge gust of wind, reading the mind of people within a 500 mile radius, revealing that Yugi was with Seto Kaiba at Kaiba Corp. 

"I don't like this," Seto said. 

"What other choice do we have?" Yugi said.

"I guess... Almost done," Seto said, adding mechanical wires and chips to his newest machine.

"Remember the plan, if we lose, you know what to do," Yami Yugi said to Seto. Seto nodded and finished, handing Yugi his newest machine. Suddenly, a gust a wind blew through the Kaiba Corporation and a Portal from the Shadow Realm opened up and Bakura came out. 

"You've finally come," Yami Yugi said.

"Give me the Puzzle!" Bakura yelled, suddenly, his face expression changed and his eyes changed.

"You know the rules of ancient times, Bakura," Danny said. He began to quote the rules, "'To gain a Millennium Item of Power, you must manage to defeat the enemy in a game of monsters, otherwise, the power will not be useable through the thief.' May not be a direct quote but close enough."

Bakura took over again. "Fine! Let's duel!"

Yami Yugi nodded and grabbed the newest of Duel Discs systems.

"You've finished it! The data is sent by satellites, am I correct?" Danny said, taking control as the invention was thrown into his hands. Seto nodded.

"Stop with your silly jabbering," Yami Bakura yelled. He threw out his hands and they were sent to the shadow realm, yes, once again.

"How I hate this place..." Yugi thought. 

"Yugi, I'm gonna try and take control! He has the Millennium Eye, he can read your mind and Yugi is too weak to survive here. We'll have to transfer my soul..." Danny thought, sending his message to Yami Yugi, and then, Danny took control and, using the ring, sent his soul to Yugi's Body. 

"Your Millennium Eye now has no power with our Mind Shuffle," Yami Yugi said. 

"Curse you, Yugi! Especially you, Danny!" Bakura yelled. They each drew 5 cards and placed it into the Disc System, threw it, and projected their cards. 

"I play this card, face down in defense mode!" Bakura yelled.

"Careful, Yugi! That's not Bakura's deck, he topped it off with maxed up cards from Future Tec," Danny warned Bakura.

"I play 1 magic card and I play Summoned Skull!" Yami Yugi yelled, switching with Danny.

"Summoned Skull, attack!!" Danny yelled, sending electrical shocks and destroying Ogre of the Black Shadow.

"Oh no, my strong card!" Bakura yelled. "I have nothing, so I draw a card and place this in defense mode."

"We play this card face down and use Ring of Magnetism, decreasing Summoned Skulls defense but still in attack," Yugi said.

"Summoned Skull, attack!" Danny yelled. Summoned Skull attacked and destroyed Electric Lizard.

"Oh no!" Yugi Moto thought. 

"Paralyzed for your turn!" Bakura yelled. He drew a card. 

"I play Boar Solider! And I use 2 Reinforcements to increase him power to 3000! Boar Solider attack!" Bakura yelled.

"We play Reverse Trap! Now you lose 1000 attack instead of increase! We also place this magic card face down play Dark Magician and increase his attack by 700 with the help of Book of Secret Arts and Sword of Dark Destruction! Dark Magician, Dark Magic attack!!" Yami Yugi yelled, switching to Danny. 

"Now you're down to 800 Life Points!" Danny yelled. 

"HA! You are doomed now! I play Multiply with Kuriboh!" Bakura yelled. Suddenly, thousands of Kuribohs appeared.

"Fool! We play Just deserts! Will your thousands of Kuriboh, you lose just that many life points!" Yugi yelled, flipping over his magic card. 

"Game over!" Danny yelled, returning to his body. Yami Yugi destroyed Yami Bakura with the help of the Millennium Puzzle, this time, permanently. The shadow realm began to melt and they returned to Kaiba Corp. 

"Nice job with the Disc system, Kaiba. I think we'll make great partners, don't you think?" Danny said to Kaiba. Kaiba smiled.

"I believe it will be perfect," Kaiba said, shaking hands. Suddenly, the earth began to tremble.

"What now?" Yugi said. 

"Something.... evil is coming..." Danny said as the Millennium Ring started to glow and float.

"What are we going to do with those items?" Yugi asked Danny, just noticing the ring and eye. 

"Wait, there's... something wrong. Something is in your Millennium Puzzle, not just Yami. Another spirit..." Danny said. "Can I see it?" 

"I guess I can trust you..." Yugi said, handing the Puzzle over. Suddenly, the ring glowed brighter and brighter. Suddenly, some sort of black bug crawled out of the Puzzle and ran over Danny's hand, burrowing deep in his skin. 

"AH!" Danny dropped the Puzzle, but landed softly on his feet. "Damn that stings..."

"What was that?" Yugi asked, bending over to grab the puzzle. 

"Yami Bakura..." Danny whispered.

"What?" Yugi asked, picking up the Puzzle.

"MINE!!" Danny yelled, grabbing the Puzzle. He ran to the table, grabbed his deck, the Dueling Disc, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"What the hell just happened?" Seto Kaiba yelled in shock.

"That thing that burrowed into Danny... it must of been a piece of Bakura's evil spirit!" Yugi yelled. 

"We have to find him!" Seto yelled. "Computer, find Dueling Disc 1!"

"Analyzing.... analyzing.... found it. The Dueling Disc is in Egypt where they are having an expedition of a tomb. The expedition is being led by Isis Ishtar ," the computer said.

"Let's go," Kaiba said, throwing a backpack over his shoulder. 

"Wait, he's gone," the computer said. 

"What?" Yugi yelled.

"What is he up to?" Kaiba asked.

"He must be searching for the Millennium items," Yugi said. 

"That's 5 he's collected so far!"

"We must stop him," Yugi said, looking at Kaiba.

"Attention all Duel Monster Players, I am holding a competition at Future Tec amusement park. The competition will be held in the arcade room," Danny said, hacking through every channel on TV and accessing every site on the Internet. "To qualify for the competition, you must battle your way through the Competition Eliminators. If unsuccessful, you must leave immediately. Also, Eliminators will have a rare card up they will give up if they lose. If you lose, you will lose your rarest card. Good luck. Competition will be held in 3 hours, 46 minutes, and 39 seconds. Get your cards ready and good luck."

"He must be bringing out Duelist with Millennium Items," Seto Kaiba said as the screen and computer shut off.

"Just like Maximillion Pegasus. We must enter that contest and retrieve the items," Yugi said.

"He owns Future Tec, are you sure you can beat him?" Mokuba said, listening in on the conversation. 

"Mokuba!" Kaiba said, not hearing his little brother sneak in. 

"I'm sure we can! Before this all happened, Danny provided me with the powerful Exodia cards," Yugi said. 

"Then we are ready! With my Blue eyes and your Exodia cards, we will be unbeatable," Kaiba said. 

"Greetings Duelist! Welcome to the greatest competition since the Duelist Kingdom! We greet hundreds of duelists who have come to fight for the rare cards my factory holds. You have all been given numbers. Numbers 1-20 will be fighting now! Good luck," Danny said to the duelist that had come. The duelists with those numbers walked inside the arcade and faced the Eliminators.

"Sir, we found one," one of the eliminators said into the microphone.

"Then let him win," Danny responded.

"So, how does it go?" someone said behind Danny.

"It's going perfectly fine. We've got 5 so far and one more is coming," Danny said.

"Let's go," the man said, leaving the room and Danny following.

"YUGI!" Téa yelled. 

"Téa?" Yugi said, turning around. Téa was running with Tristan and Joey. 

"We knew you'd come!" Tristan yelled.

"Yea, comin to get yourself a rare card, am I right?" Joey said.

"Well, sorta," Yugi said.

"Well, I want that rare card those Eliminators got," Joey said.

"Well, only 2 champions have passed the test. We have collected some rare cards from those players," Danny announced. "Numbers 21-40, you have 2 minutes to get ready. Those of you who are afraid to lose your rare cards should leave now. Those of you who are brave enough to face the Eliminators and earn the right to battle me, not to mention receiving those rare cards our eliminators have, should enter when the bell rings. Good luck to all of you."

"That's us," Joey said, looking at Yugi's number.

"Hey look, a card shop!" Tristan yelled. 

"Where?" Joey yelled, looking around.

"And also a food shop," someone said from behind.

"Danny!" Téa yelled in surprise.

"Food? Cards? Food? Cards?" Joey yelled, looking back and forth between shops.

"Danny...." Yugi said coldly and in a silent whisper. Joey quickly ran into the card shop and Danny disappeared. 

"What are you doing!" the man in the shadow silently yelled.

"Sorry..." Danny said back.

"They could have seen you! If they saw you with Yugi, or if Yugi found out what we're doing..."

"You're right. Have to concentrate on getting the Millennium Items. The bell should ring any..." Danny said, suddenly, the bell rang and Danny appeared on top the arcade duel simulator area. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen and Duelist of all kinds, we are now ready for the next group!" Danny announced. 

"Oh yeah! Got some great new cards ready for action!" Joey yelled, holding out his new cards.

"Come on Joey, we're gonna be late!" Yugi said, dragging Joey inside.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Tristan said, running after them.

"Hey! No admittance unless you have numbers and you are dueling," the guard said, blocking Téa and Tristan's way. 

"Hey, we're their friends," Téa said.

"I don't care if you're their parents, you aren't getting through," the Guard said, pushing them away from the entrance.

"You guys go ahead, we'll get through later," Tristan said to Yugi and Joey. They nodded and walked away.

"Let them through. They have to see the other duelists and the Eliminators if they are going to have a chance," Danny said from behind Téa. He slipped a deck of cards into each of their hands. Téa and Tristan showed the decks and they entered as Danny disappeared again.

"Yeah Yeah, I know what you're going to say, but what can I do? Without his friends, Joey and Yugi will lose and I cannot tell the Eliminators to go easy on them or they will know," Danny said. 

"I didn't say a thing... Let us hope they come..." he said, turning around and walking into the security room.


	3. Betrayal Chapter 3

****

Betrayal Chapter 3

"Sir, I have located Yugi Moto, what is the plan?" one of the Eliminators said into his head piece.

"Joey Wheeler has just entered the duel arena, what shall I do?" another said.

"Seto Kaiba is getting ready to duel, I am waiting for instructions," the third one said.

"I told you this before, it's not that hard to remember you dueling rejects! You duel as well as possible. If you go easy, they will know," Danny yelled back. 

"You must be patient with them..." a man said.

"I know, I know, but the chances are thin," Danny said. "We are lucky they cannot find us here. The information we received from Egypt helped us greatly."

"What do you see?" the man said. Danny lifted his Millennium Ring, and attacked to it was the Millennium Necklace which was placed over the eye of the Millennium Puzzle. 

"I see a duel... Yugi is losing... Kaiba is losing... and Joey is losing. They are here... they search for the items... we may lose..." Danny said, looking deep into the Millennium Necklace. 

"Then we are finished?" the man asked.

"Not exactly... in a few minutes, Yugi, Seto, and Joey may pull off another brilliant move," Danny said, looking at the Necklace once again. 

"But without the Puzzle, Yugi may lose... you know he is weakened without the Pharaoh aiding him."

"Yugi has skills, he has the heart of the cards aiding him, even if he doesn't realize it, he will be the most powerful Duel Monster Duelist ever, with or without the help of the Pharaoh. Imagine if Yami Yugi did remember his pasts, imagine the power they would have together..."

"You are right... maybe...."

"Sir, the competition is over," an Eliminator said walking into the room.

"What were the outcomes?" Danny asked.

"Yugi Moto, Seto Kaiba, and a woman has won," he said. 

"And what of Joey Wheeler?" the unknown man said.

"He has lost," Danny said, looking at the Necklace, still in his hands. "Thank you, you may leave now, oh and leave the cards you won on the table."

"So, not all is lost. Joey Wheeler was expendable," the man said.

"Do not speak of them as if they were toys," Danny said.

"But they might as well be. They are, like they say, pawns in our game of chess. We must make sacrifices to get to the man we must destroy."

"I agree with that, but they are friends of Yugi. Without his friends, the heart of the cards would be useless. If you remember correctly, Joey fought for his sister's eye operation on Duelist Island. Now that he has the money, what is he fighting for? Yugi needs the Puzzle and his Friend, Yami Yugi back. Seto Kaiba is here for pure pleasure. Even he may not make it through all this."

"And there is nothing we can do about it. We have been talking for far too long. The 3rd and final group of Duelist should be in the middle of their duels. Any messages from the Eliminators?"

"One in a few minutes," Danny said.

"A whole group of them! They are all here, battling like crazy, sir. We need help," the Eliminator in charge yelled. 

"They are here, by the dozen," the man said. "What can we do?"

"Attention all Eliminators, in your deck is the card I have told you about! If you have it in your hand, you must use it," Danny said into the head microphones.

"Sir, the results of the battle..." the Eliminator said, coming in.

"We have lost...?" the man said.

"Actually, sir, it wasn't as bad as it could have been. We used the cards and managed to defeat most of them, but not all the Eliminators managed to get the card in their hands," he said.

"How did they win?" the man asked.

"The Exodia cards," Danny answered. "I knew those cards would come in handy. These people have been stealing the most powerful cards in the world, and none more powerful then the Exodia card. The card was the Card Destruction card, forcing both groups to throw away their hands."

"Is it just me, or did you answer a question I was about to ask?" he asked. Danny smiled. 

"I have to go make the announcements," Danny said, disappearing and reappearing in the center of Future Tec Amusement Park. "Attention all Duelist, meet me in the Park Center!"

After a few minutes, all the duelists came.

"Thank you for coming. Only 10 duelists managed to make it here today. The final round will take place in 10 minutes. Oh yes, for those who stayed after losing against the Eliminators, please meet up in Booth 3, those who won will receive the cards in Booth 4, Thank you," Danny said. 

"Well, that's me," Joey said, walking to Booth 3. Yugi and a bunch of others walked to Booth 4.

"Hello, Joey," Danny said in Booth 3. 

"Hey there, Dan. What are we doing here?" Joey asked. 

"Can I please see your deck," Danny said. Joey nodded and handed him his deck. Danny looked between the cards and handed them back.

"What was that about?" Joey asked.

"Here, take this booster pack and open it. This is now about the game of chance. I have one Booster pack in my hand. We both open ours and pull out the most powerful card there and we show each other the card. If your card is stronger in defense or attack, you can enter the competition, if mine is, you must leave," Danny said, pulling out a small box of booster packs. Joey looked through the box and grabbed one. They both ripped open the boosters. 

"Oh man! Check this out!" Joey said, showing him the Buster Blader.

"Nice card, Joey. All I have is the Beaver Warrior and a bunch of magic cards," Danny said. 

"Yeah! I get ta go to the Finals!" Joey yelled.

"Congratulations, you also get to keep both booster pack," Danny said, handing Joey his booster pack. 

"Hey Yugi! I get ta be in the game!" Joey yelled, running to Yugi, Tristan, and Téa.

"Wow, the dog won in a game of chance," Seto Kaiba said, walking out of the booth. 

"I'll show you a dog!" Joey yelled, dropping his cards. Yugi and Tristan jumped on Joey, holding him back. Yugi was trying to hold onto Joey's arm but, with his size and weight, he just dangled on Joey's raised fist.

"Joey! He was just kidding, weren't you, Kaiba?" Téa said. Kaiba said nothing but just smiled. 

"Here are your cards," Yugi said when Joey calmed down. 

"Hey, what's my Red Eyes doin in here?" Joey asked, pulling out the card from within the deck.

"Well, that's weird," Yugi said to Kaiba.

"What's weird?" Tristan said to Yugi, listening in on what Yugi said. "Come on, Danny has always been there. He wouldn't take away one of Joey's cards, especially not his Red Eyes."

Yugi and Seto Kaiba just looked at each other and nodded. 

"So, what cards did you guys get?" Joey asked.

"Well, we both got 2 cards, one for winning and one for entering the competition in the first place," Yugi said.

"They hide em in white rapping so that we don't know what we got," Kaiba said. "The cards were set up to match our personality and to help our strategies."

"Then open em!" Joey yelled. Kaiba and Yugi opened the packs. Yugi tore through his, Seto opened them neatly. 

"I got Card Destruction and Sangan," Yugi said.

"I got Lord of D. and The Flute of Summoning Dragon," Kaiba said.

"Uh..... and those cards do what?" Joey asked.

"Lord of D has an effect that says: 'Dragon-Type Monsters cannot be targeted by Magic, Trap, or other effect cards that specifically designate a target while this card is Face-Up on the field.'" Kaiba said. "The Flute of Summoning Dragon says: 'Playing this Card when you have Lord of D. face-up on the field allows you to play up to 2 Dragon-Type cards from your hand as a Special Summon.'"

"And what about you, Yugi?" Tristan asked.

"Card Destruction says that 'Both players must discard their entire hands and draw the same number of cards that they discarded from their respective Decks.'" Yugi said. "And Sangan says: 'When this monster is sent from the field into the graveyard, move 1 monster with an Attack of 1500 or less from your deck into your hand.'"

"What good are those cards?" Tristan asked.

"Well, I think that if I use Sangan, I can draw the Exodia cards," Yugi said.

"Well, Yugi has figured it out," Danny said.

"Let us hope he will Figure out how to defeat them," the man said. 

"How I wish I could help them," Danny said.

"But you can't. You must hurry and prepare!" the man yelled.

"You are right once again, my friend. I must get my deck ready. We know what they are capable of, let us hope they do not know what _I_ am capable of," Danny said, grabbing the glass case from the wall. 

"Then leave, and hurry!" 

"Ladies and Gentlemen! The Final Duels will begin! The finals are down to 11 people!" Danny announced. "Get your decks ready for the final rounds! It will be a game between 6 groups, and then we will be down to 6 people. Then we will duel again until we are down to 3 people. Now, enter the final duels! Stand around the Circle of Duels!"

Danny led the group to a large circle with the initials DM (Duel Monsters, duh!) in the center. Suddenly, the floor began to move as the circle went deep underground. 

"12 circles, computer," Danny said. 12 circles appeared on the floor. "I need each of you to stand on one of these circles."

Soon everyone did, leaving Téa and Tristan in the middle. 

"Computers, numbers!" Danny yelled and numbers appeared within the circles. "So here is how the duels go, Joey Wheeler VS. Tomas Landry, Yugi Moto VS. Alex Williamson, Seto Kaiba VS. Malik Ishtar, Jonathon Grove VS. Daniel Mange, Ray Burke VS Jack Hailer, Daniel Higgins VS. Rebecca Romaine, and I will be dueling Amanda Lee," Danny said. 

"Ok, so... we know 1/2 the people here," Joey said. 

"Wow, you can do math?" Tristan said.

"Ok, no fighting," Téa said. "Get ready."

"We are here," Danny said as the elevator stopped. They walked through the door and found 8 arenas set up. They each walked onto one of the arenas. 

"Let the duels begin!" Danny yelled, taking out his deck. The computer automatically shuffled the decks. 

"Good luck, Yugi said.

"Same to you, you'll need it," Alex said. Danny looked at Amanda, she wasn't one of them. She had the skill to defeat the Eliminators through her own wit and her skills.

"I have to say, you did very well against the Eliminators," Danny said, drawing 5 cards.

"Thank you. This competition has gone very well, oh and you trained those Eliminators very well, I nearly lost," Amanda said, doing the same and drawing cards. 

"You can have the first move," Danny offered. 

"Let's duel!" Seto Kaiba yelled. 

"Prepare to lose!" Malik yelled. 

"I play Flame Swordsman! Attack!" Joey yelled. 

"And you have activated the effect of Man Eater Bug, destroying your card and mine," Tomas said.

"And you have activated the effect of Man Eater Bug, destroying your card and mine," Alex said.

"Their all doing the same thing!" Danny thought.

"Well, it's your move," Amanda said. 

"So it is," Danny said, drawing a card. "I play this magic card face down and another monster in defensive mode, ending my turn."

"I have studied all of your moves, Danny, and now, I play De-Spell and destroy your Ring of Magnetism!" Amanda yelled, flipping over her De-Spell card. 

"Wow, you are good," Danny said, throwing the card in the graveyard. "I'm glad to see someone gets to know their opponent before playing them."

"Why, thank you. Actually, you are the only person I have studied since your duel with Pegasus' henchmen," Amanda said, playing Dark Magician.

"Well, I'm not sure I should be angry that you destroyed my magic card or be flattered that such a beautiful woman as yourself would take time off her hands and study me," Danny said as Dark Magician destroyed Faceless Mage.

"I play La Jinn, The Mystical Genie of the Lamp!" Alex said. "La Jinn, attack!"

"I play Waboku!" Yugi yelled. "Now that your attack has become useless, I play Dark Magician, but first, I play this card, Inexperienced Spy, allowing me to see any one of your card!"

"Take your pick," Alex said. Yugi looked at one of his cards and saw Left Leg of Exodia.

"The Leg of Exodia! He must be trying to form Exodia!" Yugi thought. 

"Ok, still my turn! Dark Magician attack!" Yugi yelled, destroying La Jinn, bringing Alex's life points down to 200, Yugi's Life points at a high 1200.

"Now I play The Flute of Summoning Dragon!" Kaiba yelled. "And with the help of Lord of D, I can play my 2 Blue Eyes, and with the one on the field, I emerge these dragons to create Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Attack!"

The Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon destroyed Malik's Dark Sage, in defense mode.

"Good job, Kaiba, but now, I flip my other card over to reveal Big Eye, allowing me to see the top 5 cards!" Malik yelled, rearranging the top cards. "Now I play Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw the top 2 cards, and with these 2 cards, I have created Exodia! Exodia, Obliterate!"

Exodia appeared and destroyed Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, and giving him an automatic win. The bell rang and the holographic simulation of Exodia disappeared. 

"I've lost... again... to Exodia..." Kaiba said sadly, dropping his deck.

"I am sorry Kaiba, but you have lost. You may join Téa and Tristan if you would like," Danny said after playing his card. Kaiba was in shock, he didn't move, blink, or do anything. 

"How could I lose... again. My dueling abilities have gone down ever since...." Kaiba thought.

"Uh, excuse me, Amanda," Danny said, jumping off the Arena. He walked over to Kaiba and picked up his cards, placing the deck firmly in his hands. Danny walked Kaiba over to the wall and sat him down and walked back to the arena as Téa tried to wake Kaiba from shock. 

"Now I play my strongest card! I use Time Wizard to age my Baby Dragon!" Joey yelled. The staff started to spin and landed on the skull, but one more tick and landed on Time Warp, aging Baby Dragon to Thousand Dragon! "Yeah! Way to go! Thousand Dragon, Attack!!"

Thousand Dragon sent out a burst of Flames and destroyed La Jinn, bringing Tomas' Life Points down to 0. The bell rang, 3 times. Tomas Landry, Jonathon Grove, and Jack Hailer all lost at the same time. Instead of sitting down, they all crowded around Malik and left by taking the stairs. 

"Well, that leaves us and Yugi and Alex," Danny said to Amanda.

"Well, it's my turn, maybe I could finish it..." Amanda said, drawing a card. "Nope, not the card I wanted... Oh well, first I'll play Stop defense, forcing your Summoned Skull into attack and second, I play Sword and Shield, switching your attack with your defense. For my Final move, I'll play this card and use Black Luster Ritual and Offer Gia the Fierce Night to Summon Black Luster Solider with the Black Luster Ritual!"

A ball of fire appeared and two swords appeared from within. The two swords crossed and made an X in front of a shield. Two hands appeared from the fire and grabbed the swords and held the shield on his arm and then stepped out. 

"AHHHHHHH CRAP!" Danny yelled as his Summoned Skull was destroyed and his life points went down to 0. The platform Amanda was standing on lowered and Danny jumped off.

"That was a great game," Amanda said. 

"You are the one of the greatest players I have ever met," Danny said, bowing down and kissing Amanda's hand. "And I know a lot of Duelers."

"Why, that is quite a compliment coming from the owner of Future Tec," Amanda said.

"Well, your deck is almost unbeatable, especially with that Black Luster Solider!" Danny said, looking at her deck. "Great cards you have here... How did you manage to get such great cards?"

"Actually, it was from you. Those 2 cards you gave to the winners had Black Luster Soldier and Black Luster Ritual in it."

"How convenient," Danny said. Suddenly, the bells rang and the rest of the duelists finished. "Ok people, the dueling has been finished. Computer, select the people who will duel."

"...... *Beeeeep*...... Joey Wheeler VS Daniel Mange...... Yugi Moto VS Ray Burke...... Amanda Lee VS. Malik Ishtar......" the computer said. 

"Well, there you have it. The duels will begin in 1 hour," Danny said. "Now, please deposit all items in this box. The winner of the duel will win one prize. I will decide the prize. Decks will be placed on the table, all items, not money, will be placed in the box."

Everyone walked over to the box and emptied their pockets and placed their decks onto the table. 

"Well, we have some special items here. Please excuse me while I look through the cards and the items to decide what items each player will give up," Danny said. He placed each deck into separate glass cases and placed them in the box.

"Malik, give me ALL of your items," Danny said, turning to him. Malik glared at him and Danny glared back as they stood there in awkward silence until Malik opened his Jacket and pulled out the Millennium Rod from his belt and threw it into the box. Danny nodded and walked into his private room.

"Fool," Malik whispered under his breath as he walked away. 

"Well....?" the man inside the room asked.

"It seems that I have lost," Danny said, looking down.

"I NOTICED THAT!" he yelled, grabbing his arms.

"Quiet! They will hear you!" Danny said, pushing him back. "And never touch me again. We have here every item they hold and their cards."

"Why don't we take the Rod now?"

"We have to win the right to take the Rod or receive it willingly. Anyway, it's not the honorable thing to do."

"When were you worried about honor? Concentrate on the main idea, retrieving the items."

"Yeah yea, I've heard this all before. Leave now so that I may concentrate." Danny carefully took out every item within the box. He lifted the Millennium Rod up to the light and weighed it carefully. He then took out the decks and looked through every card and walked out.

"Well, I have made my decisions on the things you will give up if you lose and the items you will receive if you win," Danny said. He took out the box and held a few cards in his hand and some items.

"What is it?" Joey asked anxiously. 

"Well, we first have a situation," Danny said. He pointed at Malik.

"What do you want now?!" he growled. 

"This is a fake," Danny said, holding up the Rod. Mechanical arms shot out and searched him, pulling a Rod from his belt on the opposite side. "And for trying to give me a fake, you will be forced to give up this Item and 2 cards. Now, for the other cards, Joey Wheeler will be playing with his Red Eyes Black Dragon. Daniel Mange will be playing with his Metalzoa. Yugi Moto will by playing with his Dark Magician and Ray Burke will be playing with his Golden Locket Watch. Amanda will be playing with her Black Luster Ritual and Malik will be playing with this item, Meteor Black Dragon, and Gate Guardian! You have half an hour to prepare..."

"Oh, and by the way," Danny added, "I have added a card to each of your decks to help you in the contest."

"Cool!" Amanda yelled, flipping through her deck, pulling out the card Exchange.

"So, will this help me in the duel against Malik?" she asked. 

"Maybe..." Danny said. "Amanda, follow me."

Danny led her to the door he had gone into earlier. 

"What is it?" she asked as Danny shut the door and turned on the lights. 

"Listen to me carefully," Danny said, taking a seat behind a desk, "your opponent, Malik Ishtar, is a holder of a Millennium Item, which is.. uh... an ancient magic item," Danny said, seeing the confused look on Amanda's Face. "Anyway, I need you to beat him in the game and give the item to me."

"Why?" she asked.

"Please, do not ask questions..." Danny said, looking down at his desk. "Listen, if you need any help... any strategies of how to beat him, I will give you a hint."

"No, I don't need any help. I believe in Honor in my duels." Danny smiled.

"That's what I like to hear. But I will at least explain why I gave you that card. Did you notice how Kaiba lost against Malik in his battle?"

"Yes, of course."

"Well, exchange allows you to take one of his cards while he takes one of yours. You have to take 1 piece of Exodia so that he is rendered useless. Make sure you have useless cards in your hands so that he cannot get his hands on your Black Luster or anything like that."

"I still do not understand about the stick thingy, but sure, I understand."

They walked back out of the room and Danny announced that the duels will now begin. Joey and Daniel got on the red arena, Yugi on blue, and Amanda and Malik on black. 


	4. Betrayal Chapter 4

****

Betrayal Chapter 4

'Let's duel!" Yugi, Joey, and Amanda all yelled at the same time. Daniel, Ray, and Malik just nodded their heads. 

"And I play this card face down in defensive mode," Yugi said. "And also, I place these 2 cards face down."

"I play Oni Tank in attack. Oni Tank, ATTACK!" Ray yelled, shooting a cannon ball out and reveling Yugi's face down card, Mystical Elf. She lifted her hands and sent the cannon ball flying back and smashing into a floating 2000, bringing Ray's life points down to 1300. "Damn you!"

"Now I play 3 cards face down and use Exchange!" Amanda yelled, having only one card in her hand, Jirai Gumo. A image of their cards appeared on the field. Amanda chose, Exodia the Forbidden One from his hand and Malik was forced to take Jirai Gumo. They placed the cards onto the field and the squares flipped and were swapped. 

"My move," Joey said, drawing a card. "Here we go! I play the Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

"I play this card face down in defense and I end my turn," Daniel said.

"I play Lord of D. that I got from Danny and attack with Red Eyes!" Joey yelled. The face down card turned out to be Man Eater Bug.

"And I destroy your Lord of D. with the effects of Man Eater Bug!" Daniel yelled.

"Not if I use D.N.A Surgery," Joey said. "And now, he is part Dragon, which renders your Man Eater Bug's effect useless," Joey said. (Incase you were wondering, he got some of these cards from the booster packs he won from Danny earlier.)

"And I use Dian Keto the Cure Master raising my life points to 2600," Yugi said. "And I play Bell of Destruction on my Dark Magician, forcing us both to lose 2500 life points, bringing mine down to 100 and yours to 0!"

A ring circled Dark Magician and shot out the number 2500 at their life points, bringing Ray's to 0 and Yugi's to 100. The bell rang and Ray left the arena and walked up the stairs. Yugi collected the locket from Danny and sat down beside Téa.

"For my final move, I play Buster Blader! And since I had D.N.A Surgery throughout most of the game, his attack is increased by 1500 and increased by 500 more for that one monster you have on the field. Now he has 4600 and I use Stop Defense and force your monster into attack!" Joey yelled. Daniel flipped over his Rainbow Flower and was destroyed by Buster Blader, making the score 600-0. The bell rang once more and Daniel left as Joey collected Metalzoa and sat down at the bench.

Amanda and Malik were still in the middle of their duel, with the life points at a tie of 1300-1300 by pulling off magic card after magic card. 

"GATE GUARDIAN!!" Amanda yelled in shock. 

"Gate Guardian, attack Thunder Dragon!" Malik yelled. 

"Not so fast!" Amanda yelled, flipping over the Spell Binding Circle. 

"Curse you!" he yelled, slamming his fist onto the table. 

"Now it's my turn!" she yelled. She drew a card and threw down Machine King. "I play Machine King in attack mode and use Germ Infection on Gate Guardian, making him lose 300 attack each and every turn."

"I have no choice but to play this card face down," he said. 

"My turn again," she said. "First, I play Reverse Trap and then I use Axe of Despair on your Gate Guardian, decreasing his attack 2450 and then I use Megamorph, decreasing your attack even more to 1225! And for my final move, I play D.N.A Surgery and change all monsters into Machine, destroying Germ Infection but increasing my Machine King's attack to 2700. Machine King, attack!"

"NO!" he yelled.

"I WON!" Amanda yelled, jumping off the arena. 

"How could a simple human beat me?" he asked himself in a hoarse whisper. 

"I'm sorry Mr. Ishtar, but you will have to give up your cards and item," Danny said. Malik dropped the Millennium Item and then disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving 2 cards behind. Amanda picked up the things and slowly picked up the Rod.

"Here you go, Danny," Amanda said.

"NO! DON'T!" Yugi yelled.

"What? Why?" Amanda asked.

"If he gets that item, he will rule, and possibly destroy, the world," Seto said. 

"He is evil," Yugi said.

"I am not evil," Danny said, walking towards them.

"Sure your not," Seto said, pulling out a card from his pocket and throwing it onto the arena. The arena scanned the card and an image appeared on the arena of Danny, snatching the Millennium Puzzle and disappearing, with a dark look on his face. 

"You do not understand...." Danny said. He moved his hand and the image changed. "Here is what you didn't see."

Danny appeared in the middle of the desert by some man. He turned and looked at Danny.

"I am Shadi," he said.

"And I want your Millennium Items!" Danny growled.

"Then take it," he responded, inserting the Millennium Key into his forehead. "This man is possessed!" he thought. He found Yami Bakura and placed him onto the scale. Shadi removed his heart and placed it onto the other side.

"What are you up to?" he yelled.

"I am Shadi, and your heart is full of sins!" Shadi yelled, seeing the heart was heavier then Yami Bakura himself. A monster appeared from the abyss devoured the guilt and then disappeared, making Yami Bakura pure and innocent. They returned outside Danny's mind.

"I am sorry for Bakura, Mr. uh.... Shadi...." Danny said. "Listen, I need you to do me a favor..."

Danny went up close to Shadi and whispered something in his ear and Shadi nodded, handing him his Millennium Items.

"Thank you," Danny said, disappearing into thin air and reappearing at a digging. 

"Mrs. Ishtar! I must speak with you!" Danny yelled, jumping down the tomb.

"I have been waiting for you," she said, holding out her Millennium Necklace. 

"Then you know...?" Danny asked.

"I know all I need to know," she said. 

"I'll stop him."

"I am not worried about that, I am worried about what may happened when these items are joined..."

The image then stopped. Everyone looked stunned, and even those who knew about the Millennium Items were, were amazed. 

"But that does not explain what you want with the Millennium Items," Yugi said. 

"I can explain that," the man said, stepping outside. 

"And you would be...??" Seto asked.

"Why, Kaiba-Boy, I thought you would recognize my voice by now," Pegasus said, still hidden in the shadows. 

"Why are you hidden in the shadows?" Seto said, questioning Pegasus, who he still did not trust.

"Ah yes, the ever paranoid Seto," Pegasus said. 

"I'm afraid without his eye, any light pains him greatly," Danny said. "Please, you must trust us, we are doing what's right."

Danny took off his necklace and placed it onto the table. It separated into 5 different items again. Yugi nodded and handed the Millennium Rod.

"So does that mean you give up your Millennium Puzzle willingly?" Danny asked. Yugi nodded once again. He lifted up Malik's Millennium Item and it began to glow. The 5 other items began to spin around it like it was caught in orbit. 

"It has begun...." Shadi said to himself in Egypt while the sky turned pitch black and the ground shook.

"Good luck...." Isis said to herself as the wind blew, blowing sand everywhere and the pyramids shook. 

"Should have been me...." Malik said on his boat. The wind blew violently, blowing his boat and a thunder storm erupted. 

"They have done it...." Bakura said, walking down the streets as the sky turned pitch black and a thunder storm brewed.

The items connected together to form the Millennium Wand. Danny lifted the Wand and looked at it closely.

"Do you have the card?" Danny asked Pegasus. Pegasus nodded and handed him the card with his dear wife's soul within. 

"Do you know what you are doing?" Yugi asked. 

"Of course. Yami Bakura knows everything about the past," Danny said.

"What will happen to the Millennium Items after you are finished?" Seto asked.

"They will separate and return to their owners."

"Can we please start?" Pegasus asked anxiously. Danny nodded and lifted up the Millennium Item.

"With Bakura's Millennium Ring, I bring this card to life!" Danny yelled, pointing the Wand down at the card.

The triangles on the Wand floated and started to glow (like the triangles on the Millennium Ring when it sensed other Millennium Items around). Pegasus' wife stepped out of the card and stood there, but barely, like a bad projection or hologram, fading out every now and then. Pegasus' eye widened and watered as he saw his long lost wife once more. 

"With Shadi's Millennium Key, I release your mind!" Danny yelled. Danny pointed the top of the Wand at her head and it began to glow, sending a blast of light and wind in her face. 

"With Shadi's Millennium Scale, I release the guilt from your heart!" Danny yelled, pointing the Wand at her heart, sending another blast of light and wind at her.

"With Yugi's Millennium Puzzle, I send the Darkness that shrouds your mind and heart to the Shadow Realm!" Danny yelled, pointing a Eye on the side of the Wand at her heart.

"With Isis' Millennium Necklace, I return your memories of your past!" Danny yelled, pointing a Eye on the opposite side of the Wand at her forehead, and a tear ran down her cheek.

"With Pegasus' Millennium Eye, I return your soul from the Shadow Realm!" Danny yelled, pointing a Eye on the top of the Wand at her heart.

"And with the Millennium Crystal, I bring back your life with the sacrifice of mine!" Danny said softly, his eyes hidden in shadow and his hands shaking.

"WHAT!" everyone yelled, at least those who weren't in shock, including Pegasus.

Danny pointed the bottom of the Millennium Wand on himself and stabbed himself in the heart, his golden blood leaking out onto the Wand until it was covered in it, Danny gasping for air.

"And with my soul.... I resurrect you.... from the dead!" Danny yelled, out of breath. He pointed the top of the Wand at her and shot a bright golden light at her. Everyone shut their eyes, the light too bright to stand, especially for Pegasus. The light lasted for a second and they soon opened their eyes to find Pegasus' wife, Cecelia standing there and a thick thing of smoke where Danny was.

"Oh my dear Cecelia !!" he yelled, running up to her and hugging her and lifting her into the air. Everyone stood there, still in shock.

"And with the Millennium Item, I return what once was gone...." Danny said, now blurred like Cecelia was earlier. He faded out and Yugi found the Millennium Puzzle around his neck once again, and Pegasus had his Millennium Eye back in his eye socket, but then it changed, to look like his same old eye. 

"Your as I always remembered you," she said, looking deep into Pegasus' eyes. 

"And what of Danny?" Téa asked. 

"I'll return him," a boy said from behind them.

"Who----?" Pegasus asked, turning around. 

"TOM!" Yugi yelled. Tom walked up to where Danny was and picked up a card on the floor. He also found the Millennium Ring and Rod on the floor. The two pieces connected and the Ring floated around the middle of the Circle part of the Millennium Rod. 

"And with the Millennium Ring, I return your body," Tom said softly. The Ring began to spin faster and faster, making a faint chime as it collided with the Rod. The card began to glow.

"And with the Millennium Rod, I free your spirit!" Tom yelled, stabbing the card, sending out a bright thing of light. Danny's body appeared from the card.

"What? Where am I?" Danny said.

"Danny!" they yelled.

"Who?" he said, looking around. 

"He doesn't remember..." Joey said.

"Danny, do you remember me? You adopted me a few days ago..." Tom said. 

"I think I do...." Danny said. 

"Maybe this will help," Tom said, handing him the Millennium Rod/Ring. Danny took the Millennium Rod and held it in his hands and it turned bright, turning to crystal.

"The Crystal Rod," Danny said.

"You remember!" Téa yelled.

"So do I, I remember everything..." Yami Yugi said. "And this is not the end..."

YES IT IS!!! THE END!!!!


End file.
